Feeling Alone
by Reffer Lift
Summary: After Renton dies in an accident, Eureka is feeling jealous and suicidal, for she feels it's unfair that Anemone has everything, but she now has nothing. Characterdeath.


A/N: Ok, I wrote this when I was feeling depressed, and I was comparing myself to Anemone. So, I decided to change a few things and make it so that Renton dies and Eureka is feeling alone, and is jealous of Anemone. Normally, this would be the other way around, but I wanted to be different. :)

DISCLAIMER: I wrote this when I was sad and I STILL have to write a Disclaimer? Man, life is rough... Eureka Seven is owned by BONES and killing all the E7 characters won't help

Feeling Alone

_**Like a false hope, she stares at the rain.**_

_**Like a lost hope, she feels alone. **_

_**Is there anyone to help her?**_

_**Is there anyone to help me?**_

Renton died. That's it. He was on a mission, to protect a small town, he went alone, for Eureka wished to stay with the kids, and for she was pregnant with his child. He didn't however, come back.

Eureka felt like she had no one.

**_Well, there's someone to help her._**

_**But there's no one to help me.**_

_**I'm alone. **_

_**She's not. Why is she the lucky one?**_

_**Her name stands for a false hope!**_

_**But, could I be a false hope too?**_

Jealous. That's how she felt. Sad too, but she was jealous.

At Anemone.

She had someone. Eureka now had no one. Even after her son, Tommy, was born, even the kids, who gave her support, she felt alone and depressed.

If she wasn't a Coralian, she could of sworn she had Desperation.

Weeks had passed. Eureka still couldn't handle this sadness.

She took the knife and cut herself.

She woke up in a hospital, her children looking down at her, tears in their eyes.

"Mama..." All four cried. Eureka just closed her eyes and slept.

Anemone... she was so lucky. Why wasn't Eureka? Eureka needed someone, but she couldn't have it. Anemone could.

Anemone could have everything.

Could there have been a time when Anemone was thinking the same thing? Eureka asked herself the question.

I guess, was the answer.

**_A false hope, just like me. _**

_**We were always one in the same. **_

_**Except I was the real one and she was the fake.**_

_**And I had someone, until he died. **_

_**But, I wonder, could Anemone feel the same way if Dominic died? **_

_**I wonder... I... Guess...**_

_**But, still, I can't go on like this... Renton, I loved you.**_

_**And now, I want to be with you. **_

_**Don't worry, Axel can take care of the kids. **_

_**I just... want to be with you...**_

_**Renton!**_

Eureka took the knife she was holding, held it up to her chest...

She no longer thought that it was unfair.

Now she just wanted to die.

She left a note for Axel. She said good-bye to the kids.

Now it was time for her to leave.

**_Now I'm the one who stares at the rain..._**

_**I'm the one who's alone.**_

_**And on my last night on this earth,**_

_**I learned what it was like to cry myself to sleep. **_

_**I'm sorry, my children, but I don't want you to worry about me anymore.**_

_**Good... Bye...**_

Eureka smiled and took the knife up to her chest once more.

And in an instant, everything was black.

-----

Days later, holding his brother, Tommy, Maurice bent down to his mother at her funeral and whispered,

"Why..."

Tears were now streaming down his face. It began to rain outside, everyone could feel the cool wind blowing in because of it, and Maurice just cried harder, and struggled to get the last words out.

"Why does it always rain..."

-----

_Fin..._

-----

A/N: I know, it's sad, but I think it's very well written. The bolded stuff is Eureka thinking. Believe it or not, that was actually a poem I wrote when I was depressed one time. (Well, the part when I mentioned names I changed for this story.) I actually also added stuff to the last part of the "poem" because I wanted to make it dramatic.

Well, that it for this story. I hope you liked it. Now click on that little button, no not the one in the top corner with the "X" on it! The review one :)


End file.
